


Psi-Tony AU

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Evil Author Day 2016 [8]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: A Lot of made up crap, Evil Author Day 2016, M/M, Psi!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been kicked out of Psi Ops after he was diagnosed with Isolation Syndrome after being sold out. His team consisting of JT Padalecki - Tech & former SEAL, Eliot Spencer - Hitter, Retrieval Specialist & Former Special Ops, and Remy LeBeau - former thief quits in protest. Tony needs to find his mate to stop/slow the effects of IS.</p>
<p>Reid has been recently found out as a Psi by the FBI. Instead of firing him, the FBI director wants to add a small group of PSIs to the BAU team.  Rossi recommends Tony and his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psi-Tony AU

**Author's Note:**

> This one I only have a couple snippets for. Made up government agency. Made up disorder. Generally a whole lotta I made it up in my head. 
> 
> The pairings and character list are VERY rough.

**Snippet**

Tony suddenly found himself with nothing. No Team, no Gibbs, no friends, no nothing… just betrayal and the possibility of the emptiness of a future alone. Freak. Broken Freak. Not even worthy of the safety of others like him.

Except there were no others like him… that was the problem. Looking up he saw the team watching him, the bullpen silent as everyone tried to figure out what was going to happen next. He knew what they expected. Jokes, quick wit, college frat boy humor, inappropriate jabs to lighten the moment. Only there was nothing left. This… this moment… this second was the final blow, and Tony found that he couldn’t just stand to take it anymore.

Picking up his bag, Tony left bypassing the elevator and heading for the stairs. Ignoring the sound of Gibbs calling for him in that demanding tone of his. Ignoring the sneers of Ziva, and McGee’s stuttering uncertainty. Ignoring his phone when it started ringing. Taking it out he handed it to whatever random person he was passing, before leaving the building. 

He hoped that his future wasn’t as bleak as it seemed.

He hoped that his Uncle Rossi, who’d saved him once before, could find a safe harbor for him once again. It’d been years since he’d seen the man. Since he was little more than a child really, but fortunately the BAU hadn’t moved. Tony only hoped that his goodwill remained unchanged as well. It was funny how one second could change everything. 

 

**Snippet**

He doesn’t understand how he got here.

He doesn’t understand what he did.

Somehow it’s all over, and he doesn’t even know how he got from madly in love to alone and friendless.

He doesn’t understand, and he’s not sure he ever will.

What’s maybe even worse than that is the fact that he’s not entirely sure that he even cares.

It isn’t like he has some sense of freedom. He doesn’t feel like any weight has been lifted from him. At the same time though, he knows that he doesn’t feel like a weight has been added either. Even though realistically he knows that there should be. The weight of loss should be present. The weight of impending loneliness and an uncertain future should be hovering just above him. Only it’s not there and he doesn’t sense that it’s going to show up. So… what does that mean? Does it mean that the love he always believed to be there wasn’t real? Does it mean that he has no grasp on even his own emotions?

If that’s true then how can he do his job? It was obvious that he couldn’t be where he’d been, but if he didn’t know his own emotions… then what good was he to anyone else? He sat back and tried to find some moment where he’d lost track of himself, but couldn’t find it.

“Just because you don’t feel grief, doesn’t mean that you weren’t in love or that you haven’t grieved.” He heard and looked up when a glass of wine appeared over his shoulder. “It just means you’ve already accepted it and moved on.” Tony frowned and looked up at his mentor watching him move to sit in the chair across from him. His own glass in hand. “It’s not uncommon for your condition, especially in the mild stages like you have.” The older man added gently, concern evident on his face.

Isolation Syndrome. The straw that apparently broke the camel’s back. 

“I thought I was the psychic here.” Tony offered trying to pretend, always trying to pretend that there wasn’t a virtual death sentence hanging over his head. 

“I’m a profiler, kid. We might as well be the same person & stop changing the subject. The world hasn’t come to an end. Things can turn on a dime. For all you know, tomorrow you’re gonna find your mate. Then everything will be better. It’s not like you don’t have options. I guarantee that you’re gonna get multiple offers tomorrow when you sit down with the director. I wouldn’t be surprised if one of them put you in the BAU.

 

** Story line idea and characters... **

Tony discovers the man who kidnapped him is in DC. International Assassin/Serial Killer Sasha Annikov Brothers Boris and Nikolai aka Nikki

Pairings:  
Tony/Danny Messer  
Reid/Remy  
JT/Eliot

NCIS Cast  
Tony - Psi

CSI-NY Cast:  
Danny Messer - Psi

Criminal Minds Cast:  
Hotch  
Reid - Psi?  
Rossi  
Morgan

 

SPN RPS Cast:  
Jared "JT" Padalecki - Psi

 

Leverage Cast:  
Eliot Spencer - Psi?

 

X-Men Cast:  
Remy LeBeau - Psi

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Evil Author Day offerings. I make no promises that any of these stories will be finished. I make no promises that if they are finished there won't be major changes. Bugging me won't get them done faster. My musi don't work like that. They just tend to not speak when they're stressed. Thoughts and suggestions are welcome. These snippets only have quick proofreading. Please no grammar/spelling corrections. These offerings are all FAR from a finished product.
> 
> Enjoy the madness of EAD!


End file.
